callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
HK416
The Heckler and Koch 416 is a German weapon that uses advancements from the HKG36, SA80 and XM8 Carbine to create a weapon designed to replace the M4 Carbine. Used by both front line infantry units and special forces the HK 416 features folding scopes and has a longer combat life then other assault rifles in the United States Armed Forces Singleplayer Campaign The HK416 appears in the last two levels of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame in the hands of Delta Force Opperatives lead by Lieutenant Daniel "Stork" Davies. The weapon has a brief usable apperance in From the Ashes when the player is about to guide the Little Bird UAV and as the player is about to mount the Spider Light Strike Vehicle as they head to the Phoenix Security Construction Site. Through the remainder of the level the weapon can be seen but not used by the player. The HK416’s first real combat appearance is in the final level One Minute on the Clock where it appears as the players primary weapon. HK416s are also found later in the level by the corpses of the Delta Force Operatives Copperhead and Magpie. Spec Ops The HK416 appears in the Spec Ops Mission The Tower as one of the weapons that can be used to complete the Training Tower Course. Multiplayer The HK416 is unlocked at level 55 (Brigadier General I) and is the third to last Assault Rifle to be unlocked. The HK416 has a fast rate of fire and limited recoil but has slightly less accuracy at range then the M4A1. Despite this flaw the HK416 is easy to master and it’s large caliber rounds do damage equivalent to that of the SCAR-H and if combined with the Stopping Power perk and/or FMJ Rounds it becomes an effective weapon to use against armored foes and can do damage to light vehicle killstreaks. Ideal perks to pair with the HK416 include Bling, Stopping Power and SitRep. The reason is that the raw power of Stopping Power combined with the aid of SitRep can turn the HK416 into a powerful anti equipment rifle without wasting too many shots unlike traditional Anti Material Rifles. Like all Assault Rifles the HK416benefits from having the Bling perk allowing an Underslung Weapon, Scope and a third attachment to be used. Alternate Perks include Danger Close if the player has the grenade launcher attachment for the HK416 and Steady Aim to increase the rifles accuracy. A good secondary weapon to complement the HK416 would be an accurate Handgun or a Launcher to deal with heavy vehicle threats that the 416 is unable to destory. Attachments Grenade Launcher – Unlocked by Completing HK416 Mastery Challenge I Masterykey - Unlocked by getting twenty Grenade Kills with the M203 Attachment Red Dot Sight – Unlocked by Completing HK416 Mastery Challenge II Holographic Sight – Unlocked by getting 20 kills looking down the Red Dot Scope Silencer – Unlocked by Completing HK416 Mastery Challenge III Heartbeat Sensor – Unlocked by getting 15 kills with a Suppressed HK416 Tactical Light – Unlocked by Completing HK416 Mastery Challenge IV Laser Designator – Unlocked by getting 20 kills with the Tactical Light on ACOG Scope – Unlocked by Completing HK416 Mastery Challenge V Thermal Scope – Unlocked by getting 20 kills looking down an ACOG Scope FMJ Rounds – Unlocked by Completing HK416 Mastery Challenge VI Extended Magazines – Unlocked by getting 30 Bullet Penetration Kills Trivia The HK416 is the only weapon to appear in a level but not have any targets to use it against. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons